


Plum Wine

by Anatui



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Alcohol, All Problems Can Be Solved With Ramen, Birthday Party, Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunken Flirting, Drunkenness, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Good Cook Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya, Hangover, Ichijouji Ken Gets Drunk for the First Time, Kimono, Love Confessions, M/M, Protective Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25467484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anatui/pseuds/Anatui
Summary: It didn't take much for Ken to get drunk.Two glasses of plum wine was enough to bring a lovely flush to his cheeks and make him laugh more openly. The third glass made him smile sweetly at everyone, especially when Miyako waved for the server to pour him a fourth glass, her large pink sleeve swishing with the movement.That was the point Daisuke stopped ordering sake.Which was a good thing when the fourth glass nearly slipped from Ken's slender fingers as he lifted it to take a drink and Daisuke had to grab it to make sure the sugary liquid didn't spill all over Ken's sleek, blackberry-colored kimono—and all he could do afterward was giggle hysterically for five minutes…before tossing his head back and draining the glass.ORWhen the group goes out to celebrate his birthday, Ken drinks a little too much plum wine, and Daisuke is determined to get him home safe. Now if only Ken could keep his hands to himself.
Relationships: Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya
Comments: 17
Kudos: 51
Collections: Ana's 2020 Writing Challenge, Daiken Discord Server





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tsumiscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsumiscribe/gifts).



> This was written for our weekly prompts on the Daiken Discord server: "first," as given by Sumi.
> 
> This was supposed to be a flirty Ken.....but Ken decided he was more horny than flirty.

It didn't take much for Ken to get drunk.

Two glasses of plum wine was enough to bring a lovely flush to his cheeks and make him laugh more openly. The third glass made him smile sweetly at everyone, especially when Miyako waved for the server to pour him a fourth glass, her large pink sleeve swishing with the movement.

That was the point Daisuke stopped ordering sake.

Which was a good thing when the fourth glass nearly slipped from Ken's slender fingers as he lifted it to take a drink and Daisuke had to grab it to make sure the sugary liquid didn't spill all over Ken's sleek, blackberry-colored kimono—and all he could do afterward was giggle hysterically for five minutes…before tossing his head back and draining the glass.

All in all, the first two glasses had probably been more than enough for Ken's first night drinking—enough to get him pleasantly drunk but not _that_ far gone—but Miyako kept shoving alcohol in his face, insisting it was important to celebrate your twentieth birthday _properly_.

Sure, Daisuke had gotten absolutely trashed on his birthday back in August, but this was Ken, and Ken had refrained from having even a single sip of alcohol before he came of age.

Here, with Miyako pushing drink after drink into his awaiting hands, he was in over his head.

"Daisuke…"

But instead of focusing on Ken's voice, soft and sweet even as he started slurring, his eyes zeroed in on the neckline of his pretty red-violet kimono. As he tilted toward Daisuke, a cute pout on his flushed face, the tie had loosened enough that one side was starting to slide over his shoulder, revealing more and more of the rosy skin at Ken's collarbone.

"Daisuke!"

"Huh?"

Ken giggled, his face splitting into an uncharacteristically wide grin that made Daisuke smile despite the heat rising to his face. "You're all red," Ken teased, his normally graceful movements haphazard as he surged forward to poke him on the nose. "Are you drunk?"

He frowned.

If Daisuke were drunk on anything, it would be the sight of Ken all pink-cheeked and flushed, smiling too big, leaning in to him, his pretty eyes sparkling happily, bits of delicious skin—the smooth skin he normally kept hidden away—out on display for Daisuke to see.

Daisuke cleared his throat and looked away from that skin. "Ah, no, I'm not getting drunk tonight."

Ken's brow furrowed, and a pout tugged at his luscious lips. "But what about my birthday?"

He had to look away. He couldn't stare at Ken's mouth any longer, couldn't drink in any more of the skin revealed just below his neck.

But just as he was about to respond, the server set a fresh glass of plum wine in front of Ken, and hunching over the table, eyes big and sparkling with excitement, he reached for it—

Daisuke slapped his palm over the rim, irritation welling in his stomach. 

Until Ken turned to him with those big eyes, staring from under long lashes, and pouted his lips. "Daisuke…"

"Of course I'm not getting drunk," he snapped, tugging the glass away. "Someone has to make sure you get home all right."

Ken lay his hand atop Daisuke's wrist, pressing even closer, and smiled wide. "You're going to take care of me?"

Heat rose to Daisuke's cheeks, but he nodded.

His thumb rubbed back and forth across Daisuke's wrist, his grin calming to his typical serene smile. "I like it when you take care of me. You're normally all fast and bold and abrasive, which I love, but then, you get so soft with me."

Daisuke bit his lip, trying not to think too hard about what other things Ken might love, desperate to ignore the way Ken's caress was sending goosebumps along his arm.

"But…" Ken rested his chin atop his upper arm, staring deep into his eyes like he could see into his very soul—knowing Ken, he probably could, and Daisuke wasn't sure he wanted to feel quite that naked in front of his best friend tonight.

"Yeah?"

"What do I have to do for you to give me my drink back?" His entrancing eyes sparkled playfully, and he worried his lower lip in a way that convinced Daisuke he was doing it not out of habit, but because he knew it sent a wave of heat straight through Daisuke's body.

Daisuke opened his mouth, but all that came out were awkward gurgles.

And then Ken's hand was on his thigh, squeezing in tune with his sweet laughter, but when the giggles faded, Ken turned to him in all seriousness—as much as he could manage in his current state—and said, voice dropped to a soft, sensual whisper, "What can I give you, Daisuke?"

Oh, fuck.

How in the world was he supposed to answer that?

Because Ken, skin a lovely pink, lips in a cute pout, caressing his wrist, squeezing his thigh, eyes only for him, and saying things _like that_ was enough to get him hard.

And they were still in the middle of the kaiseki restaurant.

He took a moment to steady his breath before sliding the drink back over. "You don't have to give me anything, baka. But this is your last drink. I'm cutting you off."

Ken giggled and quickly downed his plum wine, one hand still squeezing Daisuke's thigh, and when he set down the glass, he leaned his head on Daisuke's shoulder. "I may not _have_ to, but did you consider that I _want_ to give you something?"

"Oh?" Daisuke's mouth was dry. "Like what?"

Ken pulled back enough to meet his eyes, his lips pouting again, this time in thought, but it was obviously for show. He flashed him a little smirk almost immediately. "Hmm, is there maybe something only I could give you?"

His eyes widened.

But then Ken rested his head on his shoulder again, relaxing against him, and for a moment, Daisuke thought Ken would back off and calm down.

He grabbed his water to wet his dry mouth and throat, but it caught in his throat the moment Ken's hand crept farther up his leg, fingers trailing sensual circles he could barely feel through the thick kimono. He hunched forward, nudging Ken's head off his shoulder, and coughed into the crook of his arm. Ken leaned close, asking if he was all right, but under the table, Ken's delicate fingers had found the swell of his half-hard length and were slowly massaging circles over the area, awakening it completely.

Daisuke was so thankful for the thick dark-blue kimono he'd chosen to wear tonight. It would hide the erection until he came up with something better, but somehow, it made Ken's delicate touches feel more pronounced.

When Daisuke managed to calm his breathing and downed the rest of his water, Ken was smiling serenely at him again. "Does that mean you're going to take me home now?"

Mouth hanging open, Daisuke struggled to form words.

Ken still had his hand exactly where it shouldn't be, and his mesmerizing blue-violet eyes held his gaze. Something in those eyes was begging him to answer the question, to drag him to his feet and whisk him away.

The kimono was definitely off his shoulder now, and Daisuke reached out to fix it, to hide away all that provocative skin, but he froze the moment Ken stretched his neck in the opposite direction, intentionally giving him more room, and released a soft, pleased sigh as Daisuke's rough fingers grazed him.

Finally, he swallowed, pulling back. "Uh, yeah, it's definitely time to get you home."

He paid for their food and drinks, shot the group a clipped goodbye, and pulled Ken up and out of his chair.

On the way to the train station, Ken leaned close, his hand still gripping Daisuke's firmly until he finally threaded their fingers together. He kept stumbling, tripping over tiny imperfections in the sidewalk, and Daisuke had to wrap an arm around his waist to keep steady—something Ken seemed to enjoy quite a bit judging from the way he sighed happily at the touch and readjusted Daisuke's hand until it was resting a bit lower, gripping his hip instead of his waist.

When they climbed aboard the train, Daisuke tried to sit Ken down and stand right there in front of him, hooking his hand through one of the holds from the ceiling to put a little space between them, but Ken yanked him down to the seat as well, giggling when Daisuke bumped his elbow on the railing.

By the time they reached Ken's stop, Daisuke was bright red.

After preventing a couple wandering hands at the start of their journey, Daisuke had been forced to hold both Ken's hands in his lap, but that hadn't prevented Ken from leaning on his shoulder and murmuring in his ear. And they weren't the sweet nothings you'd typically expect from Ken's pretty mouth.

Thankfully, Ken's apartment wasn't far from the station, and after Daisuke fished out his keys and unlocked the door, they were safely inside the 1DK apartment.

Daisuke flicked on the light and slipped off his getta the moment the door closed behind them, but Ken pressed close, pinning him to the door, his wine-scented breath tickling Daisuke's ear has Ken hunched down and…turned the locks, securing the door for the night.

"What are you doing?" he mumbled.

Ken leaned back, serene smile tugging at his delicious lips, and said, "What do you mean? We're here, I'm locking the door before I forget."

Daisuke licked his lips. "I don't live here."

Soft laughter fell from Ken's lips. "You're staying the night. You said you were going to take care of me, right?"

"I, uh…"

Ken pressed his cheek to Daisuke's temple, nosed at his sideburn, and his hands found the waist of his kimono. "This obi is perfect for you…"

"You said it was awful when you saw it earlier."

The obi belt in question was black with orange flames and blue dragons twisting across the fabric. It was, as Ken had explained while sober, garish and ridiculous and not appropriate to wear with a kimono even in such a casual setting, but Daisuke had stood his ground.

He giggled in Daisuke's ear as his slender fingers traced the sash toward the back. "It is awful, but somehow, you manage to make even the most ridiculous things look cute."

Daisuke hissed the moment he felt the belt loosen.

Ken's fingers were deft even as drunk as he was, but untying the obi belt and taking the whole thing off were completely different tasks.

"Ken," he gasped, desperate to catch his attention before things moved further. "Ken, what are you doing?"

An irritated pout tugged at Ken's mouth. "Your clothes are defective."

He cocked an eyebrow.

"I just…want to touch you." He heaved an irritated sigh. "But your stupid kimono keeps getting in the way. Take it off."

Oh, fuck.

Logically, sure, he wouldn't be able to sleep in this kimono, but having Ken demand he strip off what little clothing protected him right now was…overwhelming at best. Plus, Ken making demands like that was fucking hot.

Ken leaned forward to nuzzle his cheek and whispered, "Meet me in the bedroom," into his ear before pulling away.

He disappeared into the bathroom nearby, and Daisuke struggled to catch his breath in his absence.

But this was hardly the time to stand here trying to process whatever the hell was happening.

Ken probably wouldn't be long in the bathroom, and Daisuke needed to get things ready before he got cornered again.

Daisuke crossed between the kitchen and dining area to reach Ken's dark bedroom and quickly flipped on the light. If he was staying over—and he definitely was considering how much Ken had had to drink tonight—he needed to set up the futon and borrow some pajamas.

Borrowing pajamas from Ken was one of his least favorite things considering how fucking tall Ken was, but not borrowing pajamas seemed like the worst idea possible right now.

He'd just finished setting up the futon, having hung up kimono and his obi belt in the closet but kept the juban tied on, when the light in the main room turned off.

"Daisuke…"

Ken was standing in the doorway, hair somewhat disheveled but otherwise looking sleek and beautiful in his blackberry-colored kimono. The obi belt tied around his waist was a pretty floral pattern colored in white and silver, elegant and lovely. Just like Ken.

He looked away quickly. "What's up?"

In a saunter more graceful than any drunk person should be able to manage, Ken weaved around the futon to his bed and began to undo the decorative knot of his obi belt. He cast a backward glance over his shoulder, catching Daisuke's gaze with his intense eyes as he slowly unwound the sash. "What are you doing?"

Daisuke swallowed. "Getting everything ready for bed."

Ken slung the belt over the footboard, then shrugged the kimono off his shoulders.

With the juban on underneath, it didn't reveal much more skin, but Daisuke couldn't keep his eyes off the pale skin at the back of Ken's neck, the forbidden skin he never got to touch—for obvious reasons—but desperately wanted to sink his teeth into.

"I don't know why you set that up," Ken said, dropping the kimono on the floor—something sober Ken would curse himself for. His hands found the tiny waist-string holding his juban in place, and he undid it with ease before letting them both fall, leaving him in nothing but his gray boxer-briefs.

Daisuke could only stare as Ken tugged at the hem of his underwear, a contemplative hum in his throat, and any words caught in Daisuke's throat at the thought of him removing those as well.

Thankfully, Ken lay down on the mattress instead.

Which would be a lot more helpful if he didn't recline on his side like an ancient goddess, one hand toying with his silky hair, the other stretched out and resting atop his hip, his long legs twisted with the sheets. Like this, he was soft and delicate, captivating and seductive, absolutely fucking gorgeous.

But the real problem was his eyes.

They sparkled with excitement and determination, and Daisuke was sure they would swallow him whole.

Daisuke swallowed to wet his dry throat. "Uh, pajamas?"

Ken moaned in irritation, throwing his head back against the pillow, putting his delicious neck on display. "Too hot," he declared firmly. "I like this." When he looked up again, he'd caught his lower lip between his teeth, and he met Daisuke's eyes with a hunger he always kept in check. "Come here."

With Ken looking at him like that, he couldn't do anything but obey.

When he came to a stop beside the bed, Ken pushed up enough to loosen the waist-string holding his juban in place. "Off," he demanded as he tugged the tiny belt out of the way, but when Daisuke made no move to remove the juban, he flung the waist-string away and, lips in a tight purse. rose to his knees to push the undergarment off Daisuke's shoulders himself.

Daisuke let it fall.

Closed his eyes as Ken's delicate hands traced over his bare skin, smoothed over his chest and ribs and stomach and the muscles that had softened since graduating high school. He gasped when Ken's perfect lips closed around his nipple, the wet heat of his tongue circling the bud, and then the moment his teeth scraped across the sensitive area, those amazing hands slipped beneath the hem of his boxers and wrapped around him.

His eyes flashed open. "Ken?"

"Hmm?"

The vibrations did not help.

Ken pulled back to look him in the eye, but his hands retreated only enough to push the boxers down and out of the way. "Come to bed," he pleaded, tugging him closer by the hips.

Daisuke stumbled onto the edge of the bed, boxers tangled up in his ankles, and all too quickly, Ken hunched over and took him into his mouth. Daisuke struggled to stay upright, to keep from falling off the bed entirely, but it was incredibly hard to control himself when Ken twirled his tongue like that.

"Wait, wait, stop," he whimpered, gripping Ken by the shoulder. "Ken, you have to stop."

He released him to speak, but his hand was still wrapped around Daisuke's length, unwavering, and he scooted closer to the wall, dragging Daisuke farther onto the bed by that firm grip. "Why should I?" he challenged, waiting only a moment before diving back in.

Daisuke released a quivering breath, his fingers digging into Ken's beautiful dark hair, shimmering under the light. "Ken, please…"

A slow moan shot through him.

"Ken," he gasped, tightening his grip in his hair. "Please stop. I can't…"

That made him pause.

Daisuke nudged him back until he was free and they could look each other in the eye again. "I can't do this," he said again, firmer this time. "You have to stop. _We_ have to stop."

Ken broke eye contact first, his lip caught between his teeth, and twisted to curl up in a ball facing the wall.

Daisuke blinked.

Wait.

What the hell?

He dropped down beside him, his hand tentatively rubbing at Ken's back. "Hey…"

Ken trembled under his touch.

"Hey, Ken, what's wrong?" He leaned close, pressing his forehead to his bare shoulder. "Do you not feel good? Do I need to help you to the bathroom?"

His body shaking, Ken sniffled. "You don't want me."

Oh god.

Ken was way too drunk.

With a sigh, Daisuke pressed his lips to the smooth skin of Ken's shoulder and tried not to laugh. "Of course I want you." His fingers found the loose hairs falling in Ken's face, and he tucked the damp strands behind his ear and wiped the tears from his face. "There's no world in which I don't want you, trust me."

"Then _why_?"

"Ken, you're drunk."

"So?"

"We're not messing around with you drunk." He pressed another kiss to his shoulder and released a deep breath. "If you ever decide to do that again, I want you sober. I need you to remember it, to remember _me_."

Ken blinked slowly and twisted to look at him, eyes glistening with unshed tears. "You'd let me?"

Daisuke leaned down to kiss his forehead. "Ken, I love you. There's nothing you could ask for that I wouldn't give you."

Ken took in a deep breath, body quivering at the words, and then he was sobbing, eyes clenched shut, tears streaming down his flushed cheeks.

"Hey!" Daisuke wiped away the wetness and cupped his cheek. "That wasn't supposed to make you cry."

"I know, but…" He surged forward and wrapped his arm around Daisuke's neck, pulling him in to meet his lips. "I'm happy," he murmured against his mouth.

And well, Daisuke couldn't deny him a kiss, not even if he was too drunk to remember it in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next part is just a short omake from the following morning to give this a little more closure. It's....mostly fluff.


	2. Omake

When Ken opened his eyes, everything was too bright.

His head felt nothing but pain.

And his throat ached like he hadn't had any water in days.

Thankfully, there was a glass of water, half full, and a couple pain pills on his end table, and he quickly downed them all before trying to figure out anything else.

He was home at least. That much was clear.

And his kimono was hanging in his closet, though not quite where it belonged, which said someone else had put it away.

Daisuke's kimono was hanging up beside it.

Right.

Daisuke had taken him home last night.

Daisuke had made sure he was safe and taken care of. He must have been the one to hang up his kimono. And the one to set out the water and meds for him. Ken must've thrown up at some point too, judging by his aching throat, so he'd probably helped him with that too.

And if the pajama shirt he was wearing—with its uneven buttons—was any indication, Daisuke had helped change his clothes as well.

How embarrassing.

A soft knock sounded on the door, and Daisuke poked his head in. "Good, you're awake." A bright smile spread across his face as he pushed all the way inside. "I made you something to help with your hangover."

Ken eyed the bowl skeptically, but he couldn't help but smile when Daisuke held out the ramen for him.

Of course it was ramen.

Ramen was Daisuke's answer to everything.

He sat on the edge of the bed while Ken slowly ate the food, his fingers anxiously toying with the hem of the V-neck shirt that was somehow both too big and too small on him. It was one of Ken's, of course, which meant it was simultaneously too long and too tight, accentuating Daisuke's broad shoulders in a way that was far more appealing that it should have been.

Daisuke worried his bottom lip, foot tapping the floor. "How much do you remember of last night?"

Ken paused, suddenly anxious. "Why?"

He frowned down at the partially eaten ramen, racking his brain.

Let's see.

He remembered Miyako buying him drinks. Lots of drinks.

He remembered talking to Daisuke, probably a little closer than he normally would.

He remembered leaning on Daisuke and…well, his hands may have wandered a little bit.

He vaguely remembered the train ride.

Getting home was extra fuzzy, but it definitely happened.

If he squinted, he could recall taking off the kimono. He'd just thrown it on the floor—Daisuke must have picked it up afterward.

And there was a loose memory of Daisuke in his boxers. Flushed and staring at him. Coming closer like he was in a trance.

And then a flash of a Daisuke who wasn't wearing his boxers anymore.

A Daisuke who was quite obviously naked.

Ken's mouth went dry. "I, um, is there something in particular I should remember?"

He closed his eyes, and all he could picture was Daisuke's bare chest, sucking on his nipple, dragging him closer by his bare hips, and a very hard erection he'd desperately wanted.

Oh god.

He was going to be sick.

"Daisuke…Daisuke, did we—?"

"No!" Daisuke looked at him sharply. "Of course not. You were drunk—I wouldn't…"

Ken barely managed a sigh of relief before he was burying his face in his hand. "Fuck, I'm sorry. I was completely out of control. I never should have—it was so inappropriate. I didn't mean—"

Groaning in irritation, Daisuke took the bowl of ramen from his hand and set it on the bedside table before giving Ken his full attention. "Look, you don't have to apologize."

"Of course I do!" he cried, avoiding eye contact as his cheeks flushed pink. "I was…I was coming on to you. That's not something you should ever do to your best friend. Ever."

"Hmm."

Ken frowned, confused by Daisuke's frustrated tone, but pushed onward. "I am sorry, Daisuke. I was totally out of line."

Daisuke scraped his hand through his hair, tugging at the strands, his mouth contorted into a scowl. "If you remembered more, maybe you'd remember this."

Ken cocked his head, brow furrowed.

But Daisuke didn't elaborate or explain before leaning forward and dragging Ken into a kiss.

His breath caught in his throat, but then, he didn't need to breathe anyway. Didn't need to do anything but let Daisuke lead him through a slow, gentle kiss that had him weak in the knees and quivering.

When he pulled back, Daisuke pressed their foreheads together and murmured, "I love you."

Ken was still struggling to catch his breath, but the laughter and tears rose up without warning and all he could do was pull Daisuke into another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't deny a happy ending. I just can't.


End file.
